


Reaching The Dawn

by Black_Calliope



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Calliope/pseuds/Black_Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam returns at home, Tommy is there waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching The Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything except the plot. Sigh, my heart is broken.

A door that opens.  
 _  
'Adam ...'_

The spectrum of light darts across the room before it falls back into darkness.  
 _  
'Adam ...'_

One, two, three, four steps.  
 _  
'Adam ...'  
_  
Lowering to the mattress, a rustling of blankets.  
 _  
'Adam ...'_

The warmth of skin against skin burns his side while a hand touches it slowly.

'Adam'.

'Hi, baby.'

A whisper shatters on the sensitive skin of the ear and a bubble of heat explodes in his stomach.

Adam.

Tommy smiles on the pillow, as Adam lies down beside him, hot and solid like a safe harbor. Like the creek that Tommy tried to get throughout all his live.

'You smell like salt,' Adam whispers drawing Tommy closer to him.

'Salt doesn't smell...' _You silly._

The unspoken words remain suspended in the silence of the room, while Adam's right hand lazily caresses his side, following the slender and tender line of the hips. 'Oh, yes, it does. It smells like youth and heat and, sometimes, like music and blue,' he explains patiently, nuzzling the sensitive area of skin behind Tommy's ear with his nose . A smile curving his lips.

Tommy chuckles, touching with two fingers the lazy hand that is rewriting his hips. 'You are starting to talk like your songs, Lambert,' he teases him.

The amused puff skims his neck, sending a shock throughout his spine. 'Well, in a certain sense, I am my songs,' Adam admits, kissing him along his jaw line.

'Now you are exaggerating,' he teases Adam.

'And you are belittling me.'

Tommy bites his lower lip, amused. Asshole, he thinks. Tommy, unlike Adam, has never been good with words. Instead, Adam is a master at manipulating their discourse according to his interests, always ending up having the last word.

Of course, Tommy knew how to make him pay. Oh, yeah, he knows that it would be enough to touch Adam like he plays his bass, with languid passion and ecstatic transport, to have the victory in his hand. Adam would surrender like the ocean on the shore. Rocking gently back and forth, murmuring disconnected sighs, flowing languidly between Tommy's fingers.

But now it's not time for this. Not now that Adam's tongue is walking wet trails on his neck, along his jaw line and right behind his ear, drawing fire lines along Tommy's thin, pale skin.

Tommy inhales slowly, heavily, half closing his eyes and letting the languid sensation of Adam's solid body pervade him, Adam's hands and mouth taking good care of him.

Adam's right hand moves, caressing his chest; lingers on Tommy's nipples, teasing them before slipping away again along the imperfect line of his abs, stopping right before the waist of his shorts, flattening against his belly and remaining there like a solid and dark promise.

Tommy wets his lips and Adam observes, charmed by the flickering shadow of his dark lashes against his flushed cheelolks before letting his glance slide along the pulsing vein in Tommy's neck.

Perfect, is the last coherent thought before biting. Tommy's flesh is soft and yielding under his teeth, the skin smooth and salty while he lazily traces the mark with his tongue. Tommy moans arching his neck, opening for Adam like a splendid and corrupted flower.

'Perfect,' whispers Adam, grabbing his hair and pulling gently but firmly.

Tommy is vaguely breathless while he let his right hand move back, touching one of Adam's tights before slipping on the bulge in his boxer.

'Slow it down, Tommy Joe,' Adam warns him arching trying to escape from his lover’s touch.

It takes these words and Tommy shudders, licking his lips while Adam makes him lie on his back on the bed.

Suddenly a suffused glow spreads through the room, spotting the shadow with light, creating thin patterns on the skin of both.

Adam leans on Tommy, eyes half closed and full of lust, his voice low and soothing.

'I want to watch you,' he whispers before kissing Tommy with open lips. Adam's tongue lazily explores Tommy's lips, while he opens for him, hungry.

This is how Tommy appears when Adam steps back to watch him. Adam's hand grabs his dick.

Tommy lies there, staring back, his chest rising and falling quickly in the vain effort to gulp in fresh air, his lips parted and shining and his irises like two deep and dark pools. He watches Adam's hand slowly run down his cock now fully hard, holding the base firmly, the soft foreskin slides exposing the tip.  
Tommy watches him fascinated, his dick painfully hard against his stomach and mouth dry.

He _needs_ to taste it.

Tommy wants to taste Adam, to lick him and suck him between his lips. Suck the shiny tip to probe the consistency, to feel Adam, his essence.

Thought and action become one while Tommy frantically slides his hands on his thin hips, stripping, and then gets on his fours. Adam's eyes are daggers of ice while Tommy crawls towards him, a dangerous and royal feline, soft lips that gently part when Tommy licks exactly there, on the tip, where the pre cum shines like a corrupted tear.

One, two, three times. Tommy licks with his mouth wide open, almost hungry, letting a trickle of saliva slide down his chin and his neck.

Taking his time, Tommy enjoys the velvety skin of the foreskin, teasing the sensitive slit with his tongue.  
Adam lolls his head back, a moan of pleasure and frustration that roars in his throat. Whit his left hand he grabs Tommy's hair, asking for more, demanding his mouth. And Tommy obeys, swallowing as much as he can, burying the tip of Adam's cock in his throat, tightening his lips and sucking.

 _Oh, God.  
_  
The quick laps are replaced by deliberate and deeps swallows. His lips obscenely parted by the thick cock slipping on his tongue.

'You are so good, baby,' Adam whispers grabbing his head and pushing his dick deeper into Tommy's throat, feeling it that barely stretches around his penis, hot and slippery and - 'Mmmh, so good. Let me fuck your mouth, baby. I want to fuck those little delicious lips of yours, I want to see them spread around me... Around my cock.'

And then Tommy is lying again on his back, his arms thrown over his head, while the tip of Adam's dick draws trails of light on the skin of his face. And Tommy keeps his eyes fixed on Adam's while his prick makes its way again into him, impossibly stretching his lips.

'Oh, you look so beautiful and dirty, you have no fucking idea how gorgeous you are.'

And Tommy let Adam use him, abandoned against the pillow, staring at Adam who, on him, inside him, is breathing heavily and it's - oh, so good, so damn perfect in his passion. Tommy moans, his lips swollen, he moans arching back, looking for any friction for his hard dick. And then there is Adam grabbing the headboard, rocking his hips to a crazy rhythm, his breath broken and a river of sounds and sweet curses that flow between them, pouring straight in Tommy's belly, making his penis hurt so painfully and...

'Oh, yeah, so gorgeous, so hot, so...' and now Adam is one with Tommy, as he cums with disconnected spasms in his mouth. 'Mine.' Tommy places his hands on his lover's hip as he sweetly swallows that liquid heat, gently cleaning his lover before Adam lays next to Tommy.

And the silence was never good like this. Like the melody that the sound of their heavy breathing creates in the room. Tommy's throat that spasms and pulses in the memory of Adam's body buried in it.

'We are lucky that I'm not the one that has to sing,' Tommy observes candidly with a hoarse voice.

It takes a second before Adam starts to chuckle, suddenly oblivious of the sexual tension and of the sense of exhaustion. 'Are you trying to tell me something?' he teases Tommy rolling over him, pressing to make him spread his legs and settling between them. 'It sounded like a complaint to me.'

Tommy's sly smile reflects Adam's as he arches his hips upward, his erection slightly decreased but still in need of attention, growing again. 'No complaints here.'

A corner of Adam's mouth rises. 'Don't let it go,' whispers guiding Tommy's hands to grab the headboard.

And then Tommy watches him slide down, Adam's mouth stops on his neck, leaving a red and vivid mark on the skin before venturing farther, along the collarbone and the sternum, giving small wet kisses, his slow and strong hands caressing Tommy's hips while Adam's lips closes around one of Tommy's nipples, his tongue teasing it, making the skin wet and throbbing. And Tommy bites his lips and moans when Adam blows lightly on that button of flesh, cooling the skin and feeding the fire raging in Tommy's groin.

'Please,' he moans.

Adam stops, staring at him, two lascivious fingers sliding on Tommy's lips, caressing gently before parting them.

'Please?' Adam repeats. 'What do you want exactly, kitten?' provokes Tommy, his fingertips almost touching Tommy's tongue, slipping on its rough surface.

Tommy pants heavily, his mouth open. The lips parted, shiny with saliva. 'I need - oh, fuck - you!' sighs.

Lost. Completely lost.

It's a second and Adam's fingers disappear, immediately replaced by his mouth colliding with Tommy's. The assault is so complete that Tommy leans his head back, breath broken and his knuckles white for the force used to cling at the headboard.

And under the pressure of Adam's body Tommy opens, letting two of his lover's fingers slip inside him, his heart skipping a beat when Adam parts his fingers, scissoring him, stretching him even more.  
Adam's mouth travels down on Tommy's body, reaching his penis that now stands fully erect and is - oh, holy shit - in so much need of attention.

A grin and suddenly Tommy is again on the verge of falling, eyes wide open and blank, mouth gaping in a silent scream as Adam completely devours him.

Sucking, penetrating, _taking_. Half-closed eyelids and irises darkened with desire. A panther that owns his prey, a perfect lover.

And then Adam touches that damn sweet spot and the wave arrives. Tommy feels it rumble in his hips right before arching impossibly under the pressure of the orgasm.

Adam's fingers push deeper inside him, claiming, his lips impossibly tight around Tommy's cock, while Tommy screams and cums in long, hot shots. Shouting and trying to inhale air, trying to not drown in that toxic pleasure that Adam is.

And Adam watches him intently, satisfied, slowly sliding his fingers out of Tommy's body, lying next to him and claiming his mouth.

It's a short kiss, almost lazy, made hazy by the recent pleasure.

'Hmmm.'

Tommy settles in Adam's arms, feeling his body relaxing, eyes closed, tasting the smell of sex on his tongue.

A rustle and then the warmth of a blanket that wraps him before Adam pulls him more against him, cuddling onto his chest.

‘Let’s have some sleep before the dawn catches us, baby.'

'Sounds like a good plan to me,' Tommy whispers half asleep, enjoying Adam's warmth.

 _Yeah, it really does._ Is Adam's last coherent thought before falling asleep.


End file.
